Winter
by wwgost
Summary: It's cold.  The boys warm up.  Warning for sex and well...sex.


**Disclaimers**: I don't own FF7 or the Cowboy Junkies. Wish I did.

Winter

_Odd how the darkness always makes us whisper  
And with the last of the sun  
You can feel the approach of the winter_—Cowboy Junkies, Come Calling

Cloud woke slowly from the cocoon of blankets. He had fallen asleep watching a trashy science fiction movie with Reno, but now Reno was gone and the television was off. How long had he been asleep? Long enough for his eyes to feel sandy and his mouth to be dry. Reno couldn't have gone far; after all, the whole city was iced in. Normally mild, the weather in Midgar had turned bitter this year and its residents' only defense was to stay inside.

He sat upright and stretched, then padded into the kitchen for a glass of tea. Glancing outside he noticed his absent boyfriend smoking the fastest cigarette in history on the one end of the balcony shielded from the wind.

It wasn't just politeness that drove Reno outdoors to smoke. Solitude was a stronger addiction than nicotine and for all his love of Cloud, Reno simply needed to be alone for a few moments, here and there. Cabin fever would soon have them killing each other if he didn't. Cloud knew it, recognized it in himself. Reno looked up, made eye contact and smiled to signal that he was ready for company.

Only a damn fool would join him outside in this weather.

Cloud snagged a quilt from the sofa on his way out.

Reno took the quilt and wrapped it around them both. "Quiet out here," he whispered.

"Mmmmm." Cloud rubbed his eyes under legendary bed head. Reno fought back a smile that he knew would only get his ass kicked later. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Since the zombies attacked the castle. The second time. You didn't miss much."

Puffs of steam followed Cloud's breath against his lover's throat. Neither felt the cold unless they moved, and neither felt inclined to move at the moment. Deciding his feet were cold, he balanced atop Reno's shoes to get off the iced wood of the balcony. Reno was forced to wrap one arm around his hips to keep their balance.

Whoever said cold caused shrinkage had never experienced Cloud Strife pressing onto their pelvis. Reno felt himself harden into the sensation, ice or no ice.

The only sound he made was a slight increase in breathing; he swore he could hear his pulse echo off the windows. The dying afternoon seemed to be made of thin milk glass, ready to shatter at the slightest noise. Nothing moved. Cloud's kiss, when it came, was as shockingly warm as if he had spoken aloud.

They stumbled back through the patio doors, tripping over the quilt in their haste, stealing kisses as they abandoned the damn thing altogether. The bed was miles away. They had to stop three times to touch each other, kiss each other. When had it become so far? Reno gathered Cloud up to him once and nearly devoured him from forehead to chin. Another time Cloud wrapped his arm around Reno's waist and pulled closer to him, pressing together. A moan cracked at the silence.

Finally they fell into bed, stripping away clothes and burrowing into the blankets and into each other with equal speed.

"So good, so warm."

"Mmph" was Cloud's only reply, busy kissing his way down Reno's body to his ultimate goal. When he felt Cloud's hot mouth around him, he nearly levitated off the bed. He reached under the covers and fanned his fingers through his lover's hair. Reno fell silent again because he was incapable of speech. All his blood was in his groin. He didn't care; in fact, he liked it. Dimly he heard a tube snap open and closed and realized Cloud was warming the lube before applying it.

Nice, really, to have a friend who thought things through.

Bringing the blanket over them like a cape, Cloud made his way back up Reno's body to ride him. Reno dug his head back into the pillow. His groans caught in his throat. His skin was still tantalizingly cool, even with the blanket. It stood in fascinating contrast to the heat of his cock buried within Cloud, thrusting now. Perfect heat, perfect pressure. He didn't know how long he could hold out. It had never been like this with anyone else, this sensation of sharing a skin with another person.

"Want you. Love you," Cloud whispered, rubbing himself between Reno's abdomen and his own fist. He arched back in release and coated them both with liquid heat. Reno followed, unable to resist the spasms tightening around him. He pulled out gently and lowered Cloud to the bed beside him, still touching.

Silence. Only the sound of the two of them catching their breath. Cloud ran his finger down a thin red tattoo; Reno kissed his hand.

Winter would be long this year.

It would not be lonely.


End file.
